rls_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roaches
The Roaches - most feared organized crime syndicate in Panau. History Leaders * Joseph Meehan (circa 21 Dec 2013 - 23 Mar 2014) * Erik Sigrunarson * Archibald Millison * Sheckle Roth (07 Feb 2014 - 17 Mar 2014) * Pate Postimies (21 Mar 2014 - 02 Apr 2014) * Rico De Smoker (31 Mar 2014 - 02 Apr 2014) * Stanley Richard (04 Apr 2014 - 13 Nov 2014) * Murc Hemlit (21 Apr 2014 - 03 June 2014) * Tommy Fahrenheit (06 Jun 2014 - 20 Sep 2014) * James Roth Solomon (23 Sep 2014 - Unknown) * Henry Squid (25 Sep 2014 - 25 April 2015) * Pate Postimies 19 Feb 2015 - 13 April 2015) * Rico Shay (30 Apr 2015 - 17 Oct 2015) * Adam Drewry West (17 Oct 2015 - Present) The first day of the Real Life Server was 16 Dec 2013. The forums were founded two weeks later on 1 Jan 2014. There are some stories of these early days floating around, many of which revolve around the works of our founder Joseph Meehan, including the shuffling of the Roaches around Panau. Our faction HQ originally started at Sungai Sejuk, but eventually moved to Paya Luas on 26 Jan, after a brief stay at Sungai Curah. Unfortunately, there is little record of the Roaches even existing before 6 Feb due to the unscrupulous acts of two former Roach leaders, which left the Roaches in disarray. Out of that turmoil, though, came a new leader. On February 7th, Hitman Hunter Sheckle Roth became the Roaches’ newest Director to join Joseph Meehan. The two Directors sought to rebuild the faction from the ground up, with the help of some excellent elites: Hitman Pilot Murc Hemlit, Hitman Scout Pate Postimies, and Hitman Scavenger Santiago Dunbar. In order to prevent another catastrophe, Sheckle and Joseph decided to relinquish their ultimate power over the faction and share it with their fellow Hitmen as equals. This new Council of Elites would be in charge of making all major decisions for the faction though the use of discussion and formal votes. This system is still in effect today. On 13 Feb, our Elite-only forum was founded as a place for the Council to do their work and keep all sensitive information secure. It was from here and in-game where these five Elites managed all Roach affairs and set the standards for the faction for months to come. Ranks * Boss * Hitman * Prospect * Thug * Associate Roles Hunter - Mission completion and bounty hunting. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Sniper - Long-ranged combat and reconnaissance. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Scout - Surveillance and gathering of intelligence. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Diplomat - Foreign relations with opposing factions. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Mechanic - Controlling HQ ground traffic, repairing of headquarters and battlefield artillery-related vehicles. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Medic - HQ personnel management and training, battlefield medicine supply. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Dealer - Parts and items trading with local territory and merchants. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Sailor - Controlling HQ sea traffic, naval transport and combat. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Scientist - Formulating new medicines for the Medics, and purer drugs to be sold by the Dealers. Role Leaders (Past and Present) Category:Factions